1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a power storage device that includes a mechanism that applies restraining force to a plurality of power storage elements arranged lined up in one direction.
2. Description of Related Art
Technology is known in which a battery pack is formed by lining up a plurality of single cells in one direction. Also, restraining force is applied to the plurality of single cells using a restraining mechanism. The restraining force is force that squeezes the plurality of single cells together in the direction in which they are arranged (hereinafter referred to as the “arrangement direction”).
The restraining mechanism includes a pair of end plates that sandwich the plurality of single cells, and a band that is fixed to the pair of end plates. The band extends in the arrangement direction of the plurality of single cells, and is able to apply restraining force to the plurality of single cells by the ends of the band being fixed to the pair of end plates.
In the restraining mechanism described above, the band is sometimes formed of metal in order to ensure restraining force with respect to the single cells. In this case, it is preferable to ensure that the band is insulated from the single cells. More specifically, an insulating member is preferably provided between band and the single cells. However, when an insulating member is provided between the band and the single cells, the number of parts ends up increasing.